blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
''Characters Major/Minor Characters appearing throughout the series. ''Not Spoiler Free! Notice: The Blood Family is also seen as the "Vlad" family online. In the English manga, their last name is translated to Blood. Contribution Notices: If you add to this page, please take consideration into preserving the formatting, and please try to use the English translations of names. Staz Charlie Blood (チャーリ'') 98939.jpg 100162.jpg 100163.jpg 134207.jpg 134347.jpg 134201.jpg The main protagonist of the series. He is the boss of the Eastern district of Demon World, terrifying to others and supposed to be an elite vampire that drinks blood but in reality, he is just a normal vampire otaku who is obsessed with everything from Human World, but mostly Japan. More ''here Yanagi Fuyumi (柳冬実) 100159.jpg 100156.jpg 134203.jpg 143447.jpg 149137.jpg 166401.jpg 166401.jpg The human girl who becomes lost in Demon World through unknown methods and for unknown reasons, she becomes a ghost after being eaten by a carnivorous plant. More here Hydra Bell (Haidora Beru) (ハイドラ・ベル) 99905.jpg 100168.jpg 101263.jpg 166191.jpg 166193.jpg 166195.jpg 166197.jpg 166399.jpg A sorceress of the highest quality, she meets up with Yanagi and Staz after they use her gateway connecting Hell and Earth after it was stolen from her. More here '' Wolf (ウルフ) 99906.jpg 100170.jpg 100171.jpg 101258.jpg 101261.jpg 101262.jpg 134345.jpg An experienced and talented street fighter, Wolf is a long time friend and rival of Staz. Wolf was abandoned by his parents for not being a pure werewolf. Read more here . Deku (デク) 99907.jpg 162191.jpg Staz's head enforcer in Eastern hell. Saty (サティ) 99909.jpg Untitled-1.jpg Owner of the Cafe "The Third Eye'. She never speaks , but does communicate with Beans. Mame is her "partner", and helps see with her third eye. Braz D. Blood (ブラッド・D・ブラッズ) 134343.jpg 154969.jpg 149123.jpg 143415.jpg 162169.jpg 188528.jpg Staz' older brother. It seems that he is one of the primary antagonists of the story. More here Liz T. Blood (ブラッド・T・リズ) 144727.jpg 143411.jpg 143413.jpg Staz's younger sister. Liz is in charge of keeping order in Hell and determines the guilt or innocence of an individual and, subsequently, delivers a deserving punishment. She initially despised Staz and disowned him as her sibling due to the amount of attention that he received from their elder brother, Braz, in comparison to herself. However, during her time with him in the Lower Demon World, she gradually displays sibling affection towards him and has also come to care for Fuyumi as a surrogate sister. She was given her priviledge magic by Braz, which she does not want anyone to find out. Her seiyuu for the anime is Nanri Yūka. Pantomime (Papradon Akim / Akimu Papladon) (パップラドン・アキム) 4758-1071409170.jpg 131563.jpg 145481.jpg 143407.jpg tumblr_mhfaclTcro1rn5vz8o1_500.jpg An artificial demon (Dubbed "Artificial Demon Number 9") delivered to Franken Stein, who battles Staz. He was originally a demon named Pantomime, who was performing a top-secret mission for Father Wolf before he suddenly went out of contact. He has something to do with Fuyumi's appearance in the Demon World. It is revealed that that Braz captured him and delivered him to Stein as a test subject to perform his experiments on. After Staz defeats him in combat, he is apprehended by Braz along with his creator, Franken. Currently, he is seen in a lab provided by Braz, and is currently undergoing a series of experiments to further enhance his body. His seiyuu for the anime is Yusa Koji. Franken Stein (フランケン・シュタイン) 166419.jpg Untitled-2.jpg The mad scientist of the demon world. He helps Wolf keep Fuyumi from disappearing. Despite his strangeness, his medical knowledge is great. However, he has issues with making explosives, and often blows up parts of his lab. Currently, he is assisting Braz by continuing his experiments on Akim. Mimic Yoshida (ミミック吉田) 99908.jpg Untitled-3.jpg Untitled-4.jpg A rookie Eastern Hell enforcer, Yoshida has the ability to replicate anyone's appearance. He looks up to Staz' ability and power. Currently, he is filling in as Staz's double in Eastern Hell. Hydra Knell (Haidora Neru) (ハイドラ・ネル) 143377.jpg 143549.jpg Bell's and Fuyumi's younger brother. He is ordered by his mother (Nene) to kidnap Fuyumi and bring her to their family estate. He is also capable of dimensional magic, though his abilities aren't as advanced as Bell's. His seiyuu for the anime is Yuuki Kaji. Nyen (Nene) (ネネ) 167155.jpg 167857.jpg 167865.jpg The mother of Fuyumi, Neru and Beru. She orders Neru to bring Fuyumi to her. "Pen-pals" with Braz. Her body includes both her and her "doppleganger ", who is Fuyumi's true mother. Because of her relation to Fuyumi, Staz feels a similar "vampiric-type" feeling towards her as he does Fuyumi. Heads Hydra heads1.jpg heads2.jpg heads3.jpg heads4.jpg The father of Knell and Bell. He is the Hydra, and can move about creating space, which is where both Knell and Bell gained their powers from. In addition, he can alterate between a dragon form and a more human-like form. The only enemy he is afraid of is Yanagi, Fuyumi's father. Because of this, he allows Staz to take Fuyumi back with him, in order to not take away another loved one from Yanagi. He has something to do with Fuyumi ending up in the demon world, after being ordered to give his transportation magic to Pantomime. Mamejirou "Mame" (豆次郎) 134209.jpg 99910.jpg A creature of high magical properties, he can speak and combine its power with Satie. Beros 149135.jpg 175557.jpg 148835.jpg beros.PNG The Chief of police under the King, Beros is Goyle's partner. She escorts Braz to the King's castle. As shown in a bonus comic (American Vol. 3), she is also in a band called the "Evil Potato". Her seiyuu for the anime is Masumi Asano. Zombie Brothers zombie brothers.jpg The two zombies in charge of fighting inmates who challenge them to a fight in Liz' prison. They are very powerful, and are able to fight even if their body parts are severed. Defeating them will grant freedom from Liz' prison. Plant Seller Untitled-10.jpg Untitled-8.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Untitled-9.jpg A man in Hell who controls plants, and attempts to murder Staz. However, he is defeated by Staz' vampiric powers, using telekinesis to destroy the Plant Seller's heart. ''- Deceased Yanagi Untitled-11.jpg Untitled-12.jpg Untitled-13.jpg Fuyumi's father. The human doppleganger of the Haidora's family butler. After being told that his wife had merged with her doppleganger Nyen, he decides that he will raise Fuyumi by himself, in order to give her a normal human life. He is supposedly the only enemy to actually scare Heads Hydra, implying that he is very powerful. Oniqlo's Human World Branch Shopkeeper Untitled-14.jpg Untitled-16.jpg Untitled-15.jpg Untitled-17.jpg The demon who runs the demon's world's famously popular brand "Oniqlo" human world branch. The store also contains the Great Devil Underwear. Staz is told to enter it by Beru and fight the shopkeeper if he wants Fuyumi back. Chicken Brothers wwwww.jpg a.jpg b.jpg The two chicken brothers who own a transport service. They quickly bring Staz and others to Wolf's territory.They are supposedly extremely fast, but it is stated by Wolf that he is faster then them.They are slow at counting money. Tobi & Kiji tobi kiji.jpg Wolf's two right-hand men, who join the crew on a few of their excursions. Haidora Family's Butler c.jpg|Butler Untitled-13.jpg|Yanagi's Actual Father The butler of the Haidora (Hydra) family. The demon doppleganger of Fuyumi's father. He was employed by Heads in order to make sure he never meets Fuyumi's father, Yanagi. Father Wolf e.jpg f.jpg g.jpg The King of the Demon World and the main antagonist of the series. Father of Wolf. He killed the Blood siblings' father. Father Blood father blood1.jpg|Father Blood (?) fathers.jpg|Blood bowing before Father Wolf A noble vampire. The Father of Braz, Staz, and Liz. Killed by Father Wolf. Goyle (Goir) (ゴイル) 170713.jpg Untitled-5.jpg Untitled-6.jpg Police Chief of his division under the King. He very much likes glasses. His anger manifests into a demon creature from inside him, called "Spear-Head of Fury", which is one of his dispensations . His second dispensation is called "Cool Decision", which allows him to freeze anyone who comes into contact with his head. His seiyuu for the anime is Kishio Daisuke. Angry (Angra) angry1.jpg angry2.jpg Goyle's first dispensation . Angry is a small dragon-like demon that is a manifestation of both Goyle's anger and magic. Samu (サム) 167119.jpg 166387.jpg Part of Team Fearless, he is an asssassin hired by Nyen to eliminate Staz. He is also japanese samurai lover who dresses and speaks like a samurai, and wields a powerful silver sword. He was defeated by Staz. Siam Kid (シャムキッド) 182339.jpg Part of Team Fearless, hired to assassinate Staz. Has the ability to change into a cat. Roi (ロイ) '' 166389.jpg Part of Team Fearless, hired to assassinate Staz. Katy (ケイティ) '' 183329.jpg ''Wolf's biological mother. Rasodo (ラソド) 167123.jpg 166391.jpg Part of Team Fearless, hired to assassinate Staz. Orine (オリネ) '' 186601.jpg (no biography known) Jasmine (ジャスミン) '' 167121.jpg ''Part of Team Fearless, hired to assasinate Staz. She is a Jiang Shi, aka Hopping Corpse. Category:Characters Category:About Category:Anime Category:Manga